kingdom_hearts_the_tirain_pieces_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Conner
Kyle Conner is one of the main characters in Kingdom Hearts: the Tirain Pieces RP. He is a 16 years old hunter who, after darkness consumed his world, joins Brooklyn and company in the battle against the darkness. History Backstory He is the son of a family of hunters living in the forest near Dawnbreak City. Althought lived his life in peace, he wants to see the world beyond Dawnbreak and the forest, so he has been preparing himself for the challenge. Cherish a wolf's fang as a gift from his father, who died five years before the events of the story. Kyle waits for the day of his journey to begin. 'The Tirain Pieces' "Dreams are like doors to other worlds, however when these dreams become nightmares, you cannot defy reality at all. At least that's what I thought when these creatures appeared on my land ... devoured and consume all ... still that place with the stained glass ... it was real or not? "- Kyle When Dawnbreak City was consumed by the darkness , the forest was destroyed and Kyle was dragging inside the dark storm. Kyle ended up in the Station of Awakening , then he began to travel inside the place, Fighting against the first Heartless he encountered. But as he was about to defeat the main group somehow the place faded away with Kyle. He woke up later on the mansion in Tritus City, where he met Brooklyn, Ovan, Mes, Fiora, Brandon and Detok. After the meeting, alongside Detok he battle agains Brooklyn for training, losing both of them against him because ithey couldn´t team up too well. After training, Brooklyn gave them their armors and gave them the lesson of how to ride the Keyblade Glider.The next day, however, a giant heartless attacked the mansion treatening town as well. The group managed to defeat the Heartless however, the black hole called after swallowed the group, split it into two teams. 'Journey in Reflected Memoirs' Kyle finished in Reflected Memoirs , where he started to search his friends. He entered the crystal palace, only to suddenly be attacked by a strange unfinished armor enemy. As his attacks were useless against it, he grabbed an unfinished metal weapon in the creature´s body, transforming itself into a keyblade, which he used to hit the creature making it retreat. When the battle ended, his keyblade reappeared, as the metal weapon changed back to it´s old shape, leaving Kyle confused about his whereabouts. While travelling inside the castle corridors, Kyle found a round with minuature colored crystals in a table, reflected by four bigger crystals. Curious, but careful, he reached one of the crystals, activating a staircais in the botton of the room, he chose to follow the new path, hoping it was not a trap. However, just as he entered the new, and dark room, the staircase dissapeared leaving him trapped inside. As Kyle was trapped in the middle of the darkness, he ended blasting on a wall with a certain type of runes. After some effort trying to open it, he managed to make it, entering a new room. Kyle discovered in the middle of a room a group of crystals, where Ovan, Brandon and Fiora were trapped inside. Just at the same time, the armored enemy he confronted early appeared in front of him, changing his form to a dark fuzzy entity with tentacles in it´s body, again the metal weapon changed back to form a keyblade, allowing Kyle to fight against it, however the creature; naming itself the maker of the Keyblade, was too powerful for him. Not allowing things to end like that, Kyle launched another attack. This action caused the dreamworld where Fiora, Brandon and Ovan lied to break apart and, their keyblades shatter into shiny pieces. The keyblades reappeared once again breaking the crystals where they were captive, and at the next second these fused alongside Kyle´s keyblade forming a new one. These event caused the entity to lost it´s attention, giving time to Kyle to do a final slash destroying the illusion. As the rest of the group woke up, an old man appeared named Rais. Following the old man to a throne room inside the castle, he revealed the place as the last part of the original world, before it was consumed by darkness and fragmented into the present worlds. The place itself called Reflected Memoirs by himself, was a place tied directly with the mythical Kingdom Hearts, a place where hearts of people from different eras cross between, preserving their memories in the crystal of the world. It caused Fiora, Ovan and Brandon´s heart to react to, and show the past present and future of their lives, as long as their heart existed in that era. He also revealed his part in the conflict called the Keyblade War, and also how the keyblades began to exist thanks to him, and how they caused, in the end the world´s demise. He pointed the weapon Kyle had as his last incomplete work, a catalyst keyblade that allow the user to fuse it´s keyblade with others, in the end he finished the weapon, calling it the Cross-key,entrusted it to Kyle, as a way to help them in their ordeal. Rais began to fade away as he transported the group out of the castle. 'The Golden Space' As the group arrived into the new world, suddenly they got stuck in some kind of space ship, being sucked inside a blackhole. Quickly guided by one of the tripulation man, they found Brooklyn, Detok and Mes injured. Choosing to help the tripulation to escape the black hole, Kyle and the others took possition, helping the group. After escaping the black hole, Brooklyn and their group said their farewells to the tripulation, returning together back to Tritus City. Back in Tritus, Kyle helped Brandon to overcome his guilt, due to the dissapearance of his family. Telling him that, just like they survived maybe his family survived as well, helped Brandon to renew his hopes, promising to return to his cheerful way of be. But as long as they get inside the mansion, a new crisis began in a new world. 'The World of Souls' Soon as they arrive in the new world, the group was attacked by a strange creature, calling itself Asura. The enemy was too strong, only with the teamwork of them all, kyle and the rest defeated her. However just as they finished with Asura, another guy called Kain appeared, separating the group in barriers and confronting them alone. Kyle was taken down easily, passing out. As he awoke in a place like a nursery, he alongside Mes and Detok met Dr. Stein who told the group about the aftermath of the battle, as well as Brooklyn´s unstable condition and their comrades´s whereabouts. (To be continued) Appearance and Personality Kyle is a 17 years old young man. He has black hair, green eyes and fair skin. He wears a black shirt with a brown and gray line in the middle. He wears a sleeveless brown and gray jacket with pockets on it's sides, and across his chest a brown belt. he wears brown pants and blue, red and white sneakers. He has two leather bracelets on both arms. Over his left arm is a piece of gray and blue armor. Althought he has lived all his life in the forest, he is the curious and cheerful type. Kyle Usually cares about others instead of him, he also has fun with almost everything and gain knowledge about their environment , however, it causes a lot of problems for him. He is very intelligent, and thanks to the training he received in his childhood, he is able to use the terrain to their advantage, in addition to using survival tactics if necessary. He does not like heights, demonstrated when he used the Keyblade Glider the first time , this also shows that is bad with the landing. Status Kyle is a well balanced character between magic and strengh, and thanks to the chosen path, The Spear, he has an improved speed, yet his defense and resistance are low compared with the others. Keyblade Kyle´s Keyblade is called Lightning Strike, a keyblade reflecting the thunder element on it. The structure is like an engine that manage to generate power if necessary. Friendship Levels Trivia